The Haunting in Danville
by Summergirl23
Summary: While watching scary movies, Isabella is too scared to walk alone to the bathroom. Sweetly, Ferb walks her. When they return, the house is completely empty, and something odd is going on. What will happen? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

It began like this. The Fireside girls, Django, Jessie, Baljeet, Isabella, Ferb, and Phineas were watching scary movies. Baljeet was noting that half the things in the movies were impossible. Django and Phineas were excited, thinking it was a great thrill. Ferb was bored out of his mind. Isabella was scared out of her mind. And Jessie, who even knew what Jessie was up to? Jessie was new in town, and already had a bit of a reputation to annoy. Not like Irving annoy, but like ... mischievious annoy. You know?

Isabella cowered at the sight of a gruesome scene, and tried to hide her eyes in Phineas's chest, but he pushed her away. She frowned and hid behind one of the other girls.

"I've got to pee", Isabella declared. "Someone go with me!"

"No way", defied Jessie, who all the girls feared and dared themselves to go against.

"I'll walk you", offered Ferb.

She glared at him.

"I'll wait outside the door", he told her.

She finally got up and walked with him to the bathroom.

She finished her bussiness in the bathroom, and opened the door, only to be awkwardly a few inches from Ferb's face. She took a step back.

"Sorry", she murmered.

Ferb nervously took a step back and the two began to walk down the hall.

"Is my hair ok?", Isabella asked.

"Yes", Ferb answered. "Why?"

"I just hope Phineas'll like it", Isabella replied.

"Hmm ... maybe if you dressed more like a whore he'll find interest ... ", Ferb murmered.

"Hmm?", Isabella asked.

"Nothing", Ferb replied.

The two entered the living room, only to be shocked. Nobody was there! Ferb instantly thought "Jessie and Phineas are pulling a prank". Isabella's first thought was "They've been murdered". Which of them were right?

Thoughts?


	2. NO FLAMES!

A/n I think that as a writer, I am not the best in the world. In everyone (not just me, you too!) there can be some improvement. To Kingfisher475, thank you for your support. And to all of my fans, thank you so very much! Fans are what fuel writers. But to some who like to trash me, and my stories, I honestly don't appreciate it. How is trashing me going to do any good? Is telling me I suck make things any different? Well, if you want to trash me, and try to make me want to quit posting, that would only make you happy. I'm not quitting. And I know you have an opinion, but if you don't like my writings, don't read them!

Chapter two

Panicking, Isabella pulled out her phone.

"Gretch! Where are you?", she asked.

There was no reply.

"Gretch?"

"I don't think she'll answer you", Ferb told her. "They're pulling a prank. It's probably Jessie ... or Phineas."

"No! Why would they do that?", Isabella asked.

"Don't you know?", Ferb asked. "Every one fears Jessie, especially Baljeet for some reason."

"But ... but ... ", she stammered.

"There's no time to waste denying it. We need to find them", Ferb said, as soon as the lights flickered off. "No doubt Baljeet has already showed them how to shut off the power."

Outside ...

"Okay, opperation GFAITSPWBM, is a go!", Jessie exclaimed.

"What?", Baljeet asked.

"Get Ferb and Isabella together so Phineas will be mine! It's genius, right?", Jessie asked.

"I honestly do not understand", Baljeet stated. "Why would you want Phineas to be yours?" Not that Baljeet had anything against Phineas, they were pals, but he liked Jessie! And Phineas wouldn't even give her the time of day.

"Haha", chucked Jessie. "What's not to love?"


	3. Good Luck

"Um ... but what if ... what if there was someone else out there ... who loved you much more than Phineas does?", stammered Baljeet.

Jessie chuckled. "Yeah right. Like who?"

"I dunno ... maybe-"

"Jessie! I got the speakers set up!", called Django. "Three small ones in the living room, one large one in their parents room, and four of them hidden in the kitchen."

"Perfect", Jessie replied. "Time for phase two."

(With Iz and Ferb)

Isabella was shaking in fear. Ferb was looking around the house with the light on his key chain (which only had his house keys on it, lol), searching for something to lead to where Jessie and the others were.

"Aha!", Ferb exclaimed, pulling out a walkie talkie. "Django. He must've been watching us and left this. He's always so forgetful."

Isabella examined it. "DPD?"

"Danville Police Department, Django's mother works there", Ferb replied.

"You know too much, Ferb."

"It's my specialty." He smiled.

"So, what's our next move?"

Ferb pushed a button on the walkie talkie. "Hello, this is Ferb Fletcher. Phineas, Jessie, or the person (whom ever you be) pulling this, if you're hearing this, I'd like to inform you of the mistake you are making. Don't mess with me. You _will _regret it. And if you think it's an empty threat, go on. You'll see."

An unidentified voice (who made Isabella shudder) said,"Good luck."


	4. Tolly Toad's Tricky Torches

Ferb pushed a button on the walkie talkie. "Hello, this is Ferb Fletcher. Phineas, Jessie, or the person (whom ever you be) pulling this, if you're hearing this, I'd like to inform you of the mistake you are making. Don't mess with me. You _will _regret it. And if you think it's an empty threat, go on. You'll see."

An unidentified voice (who made Isabella shudder) said,"Good luck."

"That wasn't Jessie", cowered Isabella.

"Or Phineas", agreed Ferb.

"What'll we do?", Isabella asked.

"We won't back down. We'll fight back. Let's go, I have an idea", Ferb replied.

Isabella, liking the new side of Ferb she'd found, followed Ferb to the basement of the  
house.

"Father keeps his stash of things from England here. I often find good use of them in our daily projects, but only in cases of emergency", Ferb explained. "This is an emergency."

"A flash light?", Isabella exclaimed. "That'll do us alot of good."

"Not a flash light", Ferb corrected. "Tolly Toad's Tricky Torches. Nice lot, the Toad family are. Right smart people. Especially when it comes to tricks and pranks. Sure do miss them. Especially Tally Toad, right pretty girl, that one-"

"Ferb! Let's go!", Isabella urged.

"Right!", Ferb agreed, as the two took off.

The two went onward on their adventure to get back at the ones trying to prank them.

Thoughts?  
Review?


	5. BACK! :

A/N. Hey, it's Jules again. I'm sorry, I've let you down. These last few months have been really difficult, and I know I broke my promise to not quit posting. I apologize for that. When I quit posting, it wasn't because of flames or anything like that. School returned and I was so busy trying to find ways to fit in, I lost sight of who I really was. To those who kept on commenting to push me forward in my writings, I appreciate you, it's people like you who keep a writer going. I have a new way of looking at things now, if you're not going to be you, what's the point in being anything at all? I've grown some as a writer now, I've learned more about my terrible grammar, and I've matured some. So this is me, swallowing my pride to tell you I'm sorry for being an idiot. So, the moment you've all been waiting for, CHAPTER FIVE!

Django and Baljeet high-fived after pulling the trick on Ferb with their voice modulator. "Success!" Django exclaimed.

"Alright, you nerds, let's get on to phase two!" Jessie commanded.

Exchanging glances, the two fretted upon the idea of phase two. Jessie stared at them in disbelief, "Come on you indignant rats! Get to working."

"Um, Jessie, don't you think that phase two is a bit…too far?" Baljeet asked.

"Why would I think that?" she conflicted. "I think it's perfect."

"If you want them to get together, I have a better idea," Django added.

(Isabella and Ferb.)

"Why are we here?" asked Isabella from the roof where she was laying next to Ferb.

"Shhh!" he shushed. "They might hear you. Hold this."

He handed her a bullhorn that weighed about as much as she did. She struggled to do as he told her.

"What exactly is our plan here?" she whispered.

"OK, this torch, or flashlight, is a fancy one from England. It can mimic any kind of light known to man. I have a setting for it from a police car. I'll plant it in the driveway, and we'll stand there with the bullhorn. I'll press a button, and you say into the bullhorn, 'COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!' and when they think we're the police busting them for something stupid, we'll catch them with the net I've got set up here."

"Wow, that's not half bad," she stated.

He grinned in accomplishment.

I know, it's not long. Sorry, I'm just trying to update all my stories and writer's block it getting to me. Sorry.

-Jules.


End file.
